


LittleBigStickmin

by Samcoolington



Series: The LittleBigStickmin Collection [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games), LittleBigPlanet
Genre: Gen, LittleBigPlanet story with a twist, Post-Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin), The Henry Stickmin and LittleBigPlanet crossover no one asked for lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samcoolington/pseuds/Samcoolington
Summary: When a portal opens randomly due to The Collector and his experiments, Henry, Ellie, and Charles find themselves in Craftworld where they meet Sackboy and it's many Creators. Will the trio find their way back home or will they be stuck in Craftworld forever?
Relationships: Don Lu (LittleBigPlanet)/Frida the Bride (LittleBigPlanet), Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man, The King (LittleBigPlanet)/The Queen (LittleBigPlanet)
Series: The LittleBigStickmin Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164359
Kudos: 3





	LittleBigStickmin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crossover between The Henry Stickmin Collection and the LittleBigPlanet series. Takes place in the Triple Threat timeline and follows the storyline of LittleBigPlanet with an added twist to keep things interesting. With that said, please enjoy!

"Is my machine ready yet?" The Collector growled at the Scientist. "Y-Yes Collector, it is ready for use." The Scientist answered nervously. "Excellent! Soon Craftworld will be all of mine!" The Collector laughed. "So, what places can we gather from Scientist? I'll take anything." The Scientist started typing on the machine, seeing what the machine could reach. "Unfortunately sir our options are severely limited but we can steal from one… It seems to be a universe of stick people." The Collector growled once more, angry that his machine was poorly built. "Stick people huh? Hm, they might have some useful stuff… Eh, what the heck, let's do it!"

The Scientist nodded and typed out the coordinates to the universe, Henry's universe. The machine whirled and hissed, spitting out multiple portals around them. The Collector laughed evilly. "Let's hope this universe provides us something great…"

* * *

Charles was making breakfast for his two friends Ellie and Henry as they sat in the living room watching TV. "Breakfast is almost ready you guys! How many eggs do you want?" Charles yelled over to his friends. "Three." Ellie said. Henry held up two fingers. "And Henry wants two." Charles smiled as he took the pancake off the pan. "Alright! 5 scrambled eggs coming up."

As Charles was busy frying the eggs, Ellie and Henry noticed something mysterious popping up on the TV. "You see that too right?" Ellie asked, Henry nodding soon after. Soon, the TV became engulfed and a portal swarmed around it. "What the hell is that!?" Ellie said as she jumped off the couch and took a few steps back. Henry however didn't, instead he slowly walked up to the portal, entranced by something within it.

"Henry what are you doing!? Get back!" Ellie yelled. "What the heck is going on- WHAT THE-" Charles said as he walked in and noticed the big portal where the TV once was. Henry, still entranced by the portal, got sucked into it. "Henry!!" Without thinking, Ellie runs to grab Henry by the legs only for Charles to run and grab Ellie by the waist. They tried their best to pull Henry out of the portal but it was no use and they were ultimately sucked in as well…

* * *

Just near the edge of The Gardens, Sackboy was sitting on the grass, saddened by the fact he had no one to play with. He spent most of his days exploring The Gardens, even playing with The King and Queen a few times but they couldn't play all the time, which was understandable, so Sackboy would sit on the grass and look toward the blue sky. This time however, he saw something he's never seen before, a portal. He got up and tried looking at it closer but it was too far away. He grunted in frustration but immediately hid behind a nearby bush when saw something pop out of the portal and hit the ground.

"Oooow, rough landing huh guys?" Charles said getting up and helping his friends up. "I'll say, you doing okay Hen?" Ellie asked. Henry gave a thumbs up. "Good. Now then, where are we?" Ellie asked as she and the others looked around. Sackboy watched with fear in his eyes, he wondered who these people were and why they were stick people.

"Hey what's that?" Charles said, pointing to the bush Sackboy was currently hiding behind. Sackboy ducked behind the bush as they approached, closing his eyes as he awaited for what was to come next. "Hello there little guy! There's no need to be afraid, we won't hurt ya." Charles said. Sackboy opened his eyes and looked up at the three of them, none of them showing any malicious intent. Sackboy looked over at Henry, who also starred back.

He felt something from him, something calming, and decided to come out of the bush and hug Henry's leg. Henry picked him up and hugged him back happily. "Seems he's taken a liking to ya Henry. You guys look so cute!" Charles said. "Actually now that I think about it… Is he what you saw in the portal Henry?" Ellie asked. Henry nodded, putting down Sackboy shortly afterwards.

"I see…" Ellie said as she turned to Sackboy. "Well, do you have a name little guy?" Ellie asked. Sackboy nodded and went to grab a nearby stick and write in the dirt "Sackboy". Ellie nodded. "Sackboy then? Well Sackboy, it's nice to meet you, I'm Ellie Rose." Charles smiled. "I'm Charles Calvin and over there is Henry Stickmin, he's not much of a talker but he's still pretty cool." 

Henry made a face at that comment which just made the others laugh. Sackboy smiled, happy to have new people who were not evil… But that happiness was short-lived when Steed rolled over to the gang. "Sackboy! Sackboy! The King and Queen require your assistance immediately!" He yelled. Sackboy nodded and hopped onto the wooden horse and rode off. 

"Should we follow them?" Ellie asked. "I'm not sure… Wait… Where's Henry?" Charles asked. Unknown to them, Henry had followed Sackboy to see what was up, trying his best to keep up with the horse. Soon they arrived in a small town with an enormous castle, where two people stood at the entrance. The King and Queen waved to Sackboy as Steed slowly stopped in front of them, causing Henry to bump into him unexpectedly.

"Good day Sackboy… Something I wish I could say but it is unfortunately not a good day."

* * *

"So you want us to help you with your collecting and in exchange, you'll return me and Right Hand Man to our own world?" Reginald said. "Yes. All I need from you is to eliminate that cotton filled brat so he doesn't get in the way of my plans." The Collector answers evilly. "But why? What's this 'Sackboy' going to do anyway when you have all this technology?" RHM asked. "BECAUSE! It is stated in the Craftworld legend that a sackperson will bring peace across the land and destroy the great evil, I'M THAT GREAT EVIL THE LEGEND IS TALKING ABOUT! So I want the two of you to dispose of him before that happens, understand?" Reginald and RHM nod. "Good, now hurry, I'm sure he's been informed about what's going on and is on his way here. You can take the teleporters over there." The Collector points over to the two cylinders as Reginald and RHM head over to them. 

As they teleport away, The Collector smiles to himself. 

"Soon… Oh so very soon, Craftworld will be mine…"

**Author's Note:**

> The crossover no asked for but I secretly wanted. Yeah never thought I'd be writing a crossover since I was never a fan of those but after getting into Henry Stickmin and because LittleBigPlanet is one of my favorite game series as well, I just HAD to combine the two in some way besides drawing art. I also plan to do the other games as well, not the spinoffs tho or the portable games, just the mainline games, 1, 2, and 3. Of course this will be time consuming so don't expect too many updates. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
